Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
GIFS i wanted to ask if people prefer gifs to jpg because ive got this great pic of ichigo taking the spritual pressure from rukia at the very start.KDOTKAY88 18:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) GIFs are for instantaneous abilities only (like Shinso's release, or Suzumushi's Benihiko). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Removing Zangetsu (spirit) Section Is there really any need to have the information on Zangetsu (spirit) on Ichigo's page? After all, Zangetsu already has a section of his own, along with the other Zanpakutō spirits. Shouldn't we remove that information? Seiyounashi 23:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No. If you have noticed the only reason Zangetsu, Hyorinamaru and Zabimaru have their own pages is because they appeared in the anime only Unknown Zanpakuto Tales Arc. All information where they are featured on the wielder pages is the manga appearance. Anime only material is inconstant to the manga (which actually written and drawn by Kubo). These separate pages only detail information from the anime and considering that they are now largely over whatever information shown on those pages will be only from the two Unknown Zanpakuto Tales and Beast Sword arcs. Unless another anime only arc takes place featuring them. All canon information is listed on Ichigo's page entirely.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK, that makes sense. Seiyounashi 00:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Talks about Status as Sub Shinigami Recently I was looking at the Omakes and I realized that Kuramada Zennosuke actually is a really minor shinigami. He lacked the knowledge about the reason Rukia was caught and sent back to Soul Society (which is supposed to be a big crime and big news), so I would not be suprised that he is not informed about the Substitue Shinigami Ichigo as he is such a minor character in Gotei 13. I do think this is a worth noting point to put on. -KingBlackChicken Anime for Manga Stupid Admins protected the page >_> So Ill leave this picture from the Anime here, so it can replace the one in Manga. Sorry about the Quality. Sign your posts. The page is being overhauled, so it will not be unprotected. Also, you have to wait until the episode is subbed. It doesn't matter if we already know what's going to happen, it has to be subbed before we can even think about putting it onto any pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like I missed a discussion regarding this sometime ago, but I'd rather wait until a higher quality version of that image is uploaded. The image is of low quality, and I'd rather wait until a medium-quality or high-quality image is available. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) The image is up. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's powers On the first paragraph they state that Ichigo is a human with shinigami powers. Shouldn't it be that he is a human with both hollow and shinigami powers? So far Ichigo himself has only shown Shinimgami powers. Only his Inner Hollow has used Hollow Powers, and only when possessing Ichigo. Evnyofdeath 19:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) First and Second Mask the Exact Same Thing? I don't really see how Ichigo's first and second mask are any different from each other. Perhaps merge the two parts together?--Gold3263301 22:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree. If I remember correctly, Ichigo's mask remained virtually unchanged, but it did gain more and more stripes up until his fight with Grimmjow. So, there are technically more masks, but it'd be easier to just sum it up in two sections. Mohrpheus 23:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I've also noticed that his third mask says that the right eye shows neither scelera nor iris. However, Chapter 396, page 10 says otherwise. Apparently, during his brief rampage, his scelera is black and his iris is probably yellow.--Gold3263301 02:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ending the Four Month Protection This article has been protected for the past four months due to "extensive maintenance". Now I obviously wasn't here, but it would at least seem that the maintenance period is over, and the article should allow standard editing.--TheUltimate3 22:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually its not over it just has been slow going is all. The whole point of the protection is to keep extensive work from being messed up by high volume edits. There are many things to do on site and this page has been a big labor due to the amount of content on it requiring the attention of all admin available. Though It should have been done already. I'll speak to the others about getting the edits done and having it open by the end of next week. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose I should explain that while the personality, appearance, history, equipment, powers&abilities affiliation and quotes sections have been put in order, the plot section is still being rewritten and updated. I've gotten the plot done for chapters 1-46 and once I reach chapter 68, the agent of the shinigami arc will be done. Chapters 47-68 are currently squashed into a single, short paragraph, leaving out a massive amount of info. It is extremely slow going due to the fact that Ichigo has so many appearances, but now that I'm passed Ishida's debut, he is appearing less and less, so I'm getting through them a bit quicker now. I'll get as much of that done over the weekend as I can. And yes, I agree that 4 months is excessive, but we are getting there. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:52, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Increased Mask Duration I believe that since the mask is his instincts he needs to rely on his instincts in order to maintain his hollow powers. Also his Inner Hollow said that: "Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person's and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four."If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" 7:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC)